


Empty Space

by Accel



Category: Brave Exkaiser, The Brave Fighter of Sun Fighbird
Genre: Alternate Universe, Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accel/pseuds/Accel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exkaiser came back alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Space

**Author's Note:**

> This is tangentially related to Exkaiser's finale.

Fighbird and his team bowed their heads and observed a minute of silence. The hall was quiet and sombre, scattered with people paying their respects to the dead. A soft blue light permeated the large room, emitted by the memorial wall itself.

Fighbird reached out, brushing his fingers against the five new names on the wall. They lit up for a second, a bright blue, before reverting to their previous steady glow.

The names at the very top of the wall, situated so high up that they weren’t legible from the ground, had shone for an eternity. They would shine for an eternity more, watching over those who looked up at them, and grieving for those who joined their ranks.

 

* * *

 

“I wouldn’t know what to say,” Fighbird said, looking down.

“Just offer condolences like everyone else has. It’ll be fine,” Ace Baron said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“But I didn’t— we’re not that close,” Fighbird says, digging his fingers into a seam in his wrist. He thought about waiting for a moment that never came. He thought about regret and longing, a perpetual weight in his processor. He thought about how the memorial wall had towered over all of them.

“Even if you weren’t close, you’re both part of the Intergalactic Police. We’re all here for each other,” Ace Baron said, a sadness behind his eyes.

Fighbird thought about seeing Ace Baron and the Guard Team die before his eyes. He felt cold.

“I’ll think about it,” Fighbird said.

 

* * *

 

Fighbird wasn’t prepared in the slightest to see Exkaiser in the hall.

Exkaiser was leaning against the memorial wall with one hand, his head bowed. As Fighbird approached him with trepidation, he frantically tried to arrange a passable sentence in his head. He’d been intending to go talk to Exkaiser (he had, really!) but he didn’t want to do it _right now_ , when he was bringing flowers for Sky Max.

When Fighbird reached the wall, he crouched and carefully set the flowers down next to the other offerings. Its petals were small, delicate looking, and coloured a deep blue. He looked up and, with a jolt, realised that Exkaiser was looking right at him with dull eyes.

“I— Sky Max and I talked a few times. I didn’t know him that well, but I knew he liked these. Said they reminded him of his hometown,” Fighbird says, fumbled words coming out in a rush. His processor was racing, and his internal temperature was rising already.

After what felt like an age, Exkaiser said with a slow and heavy voice, “Thank you. He would’ve appreciated it.”

The heat steadily drained from Fighbird, leaving him feeling cold to the core. He pressed his palm against the five names, watching them light up. His hands were trembling.

“Exkaiser, I…I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Fighbird says, voice choked. He watched through eyes blurred by tears as Exkaiser, slowly, carefully placed his hand over his.

“Thank you for your kindness,” Exkaiser said, the tears sliding down his face falling onto the petals of the flowers.

 


End file.
